Nothing Brotherly About It
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles for Regulus/James (side pairing of WolfStar). Latest Chapter - James has the most unexpected visitor, requesting his help. Written for Quidditch League.
1. Nothing Brotherly About It

**Written for the Pairing The Character Challenge -** **Character: Regulus**

 **365 Prompt - Wand**

 **200 words**

 **Thanks to Firefly for the help :)**

* * *

"I know you're there," Regulus said, pausing at the sound of very faint footsteps behind him. "Show yourself or get hexed."

A moment later, he found himself looking at James Potter, though he kept his wand raised.

"How?" He began.

"Cloak," James replied, calmly folding it and pushing it into his robes. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it about my brother?" Regulus asked. "Don't tell me, let me guess. You want to know his secret desires so you can steal him from Lupin?"

James snorted. "Sirius?" He began. "It's not about him, don't worry."

"Does he know you're here?" Regulus asked.

James shook his head. "He's probably worked it out though."

"So... it's not about you being interested in my brother?"

"Sirius is like a brother to me," James said. "There's only one Black I'm interested in."

Regulus slowly lowered his wand. "What?"

"Maybe I have my own motives for wanting to help you?" James stated.

"And how can you help me?" Regulus asked.

"The same way I helped your brother," James assured.

"Playing the big brother?" Regulus snorted.

"Trust me, there is nothing brotherly about my interest," James assured him.

* * *

 **I SHIP!**

 **Review Please :D**


	2. His Arse Is So Fine

**Written for:**

 **Pairing The Character - Drabble Competition**. Pairing: James/Regulus

 **Drabble Club** \- Maybe one day it would be different.

* * *

 **His Arse Is So Fine**

* * *

James watched as the Howler flew across the hall, landing in front of Lily Evans. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it before she sighed and reached to open it, not wanting it to go up in flames and set fire to anything.

 _'My love,_

 _Your eyes are so beautiful, I could look into them for days._

 _Every-time that I see you, it sends me into a craze._

 _I long to be with you, for you to be mine._

 _I think you are beautiful and your arse is so fine.'_

No-one noticed the Slytherin slip from his seat and leave. All eyes were on Lily - some hoping she finally gave in, and the other's hoping she hexed James.

 **...oOo...**

"My arse is fine?"

"Very fine," James replied.

"And I send you into a craze?"

"I'm sure you can feel how crazy you've sent me," James murmured, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

"How badly did she hex you?"

"Nothing that'll affect my performance," James insisted, with a cocky wink. He pushed Regulus Black against the alcove wall, assaulting his lips with his own.

Maybe one day it would be different, and they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


	3. Going Home

Written for:

 **Quidditch League. Round 1** \- CHASER 1 **:** Write about your chosen Death Eater being at home. **Prompts:** 2 - (word) Unpleasant. 7 - (dialogue) "If you don't eat your vegetables, you can't have any pudding." 13 - (word) Tomorrow

 **Stratego -** Pairing/Character: Regulus Black/James Potter

 **The Valentines Making Station** \- _You Rule: Write about any Death Eater._

* * *

 _A/N - this story is (obviously) an AU with Regulus defecting before retrieving the locket._

* * *

 **Going Home**

* * *

Regulus sighed as he stepped through the wards and pushed open the front door. He could hear Nymphadora laughing in the living room, meaning that James hadn't arrived home first. He had been running late himself and had hoped that James had gotten home early and started dinner.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Regulus took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself and trying to shake off the stress of the work-day. He didn't like Harry to see the tired, stressed version of himself. After a moment, he headed into the living room, his eyes moving around, until they landed on the pair playing cards on the floor.

"Papa!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing Regulus. He jumped up, dropping his cards on the floor as he ran over. "Finally!"

Regulus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a hug just as Nymphadora reached them. He let go of Harry, allowing his cousin to hug him.

There had been a time where he would have hated having anyone cling to him, but Harry was his son - the boy he had raised since he was a baby, and he had known Nymphadora since she was a little girl as Andromeda had taken him in when he had run away from his old life. She liked to hug as much as her daughter did, so he had no choice but to get used to it.

"Nymphadora," he began. "How was Harry today?"

The teen pulled away and grinned at the mention of Harry. "He was fine," she said. "He's been asking for you for the last half-an-hour, though. I think he was starting to get worried, actually."

"Was not," Harry muttered, heading back over to tidy up the cards they had been playing with.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Regulus asked her.

She shook her head. "Mum said we're going out for dinner tonight," she replied. "She wants me straight home."

"Sure. Do you want us to drop you home?"

"I'll do it," came a voice from the doorway. The three looked over to see James standing there, still in his travelling cloak. Nymphadora and Harry rushed over, throwing their arms around him, and he hugged them back enthusiastically.

As they pulled away, James pressed some gold into Nymphadora's hand. "We'll see you on Monday morning?"

She nodded. "But next week is the last week. I'll be going back to Hogwarts after that," she told him.

James grinned. "Don't worry. Remus is going to take over," he said.

Nymphadora pulled a face. "But I thought he was working? Did they let him go again?"

"Yes," James replied, his grin fading. "But the bookshop in Diagon Alley is for sale and Sirius is thinking of investing." He turned his attention to Regulus. "On that note, I'd like to talk to you about something after dinner."

Regulus nodded his head. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get started on dinner, if you'd like to take Nymphadora home?"

James nodded. "Harry, do you have any homework left that you can get on with?"

Harry sighed, hugging Nymphadora goodbye before heading to the table in the corner to start on his homework. Regulus headed to the kitchen and pulled out the dinner, ready to cook.

"Can we have chocolate cake?"

Regulus turned around. "Before dinner?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"No. I meant after dinner," Harry replied, his gaze darting to the cake on the counter.

Regulus smiled. "We'll see," he replied.

...oOo...

"You were late too?"

Regulus smiled as he began to serve dinner up. "It was an unpleasant day," he said. "I was working in the accident and emergency department at the hospital today," he said. "The things people come in with are ridiculous."

"But unpleasant?"

"Lucius Malfoy stopped in during my lunch," Regulus said. "Some ridiculous law - as usual - and he wanted my support for it. He seems to think that since we have matching…" his gaze moved down to his arm briefly, "mistakes, that we're kindred spirits or something."

James let out a laugh. Once the food was served up, he moved behind Regulus, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss to the back of his neck. "You're all tense."

"And you're not? How was your day?"

James shrugged. "Same as yesterday," he replied, cuddling closer to Regulus. "Do you want me to set the table?"

"Does it involve you letting go of me?" Regulus asked. "Because if so, the table can wait."

...oOo...

Regulus quietly tucked into his dinner, his gaze flicking from James to Harry. Thankfully the pair seemed to be enjoying the grilled chicken and new potatoes covered in garlic and herb sauce, with a side of mixed vegetables.

He smiled as he stabbed the fork into a piece of broccoli on the side of his plate, bringing it to his mouth. If someone told him eight years before that he'd be raising a child with James Potter of all people, he would have laughed in their faces.

...oOo...

 _Regulus watched his brother carefully. He knew that Sirius would never hurt him, but, due to the war, he couldn't take that chance. He didn't even attempt to reach for his wand. The silence between them was unpleasant. If Sirius had only listened to him, they would be having a cup of tea and… well, not bonding, but they would be slightly more comfortable around each other._

 _Finally, the door opened and James Potter walked through with Remus Lupin right behind him. "So, you said it was urg…" James trailed off at the sight of Regulus. "Are we taking prisoners now? Should he be tied up?"_

 _Regulus couldn't help but smirk. "Fantasy of yours, Potter?" he teased._

 _Remus hid an amused smile whilst James began spluttering about having a girlfriend._

 _"So what we need to do is work out why he's here," Sirius said._

 _"Have you tried asking him?" Remus suggested, walking over and dropping down into one of the chairs. He reached behind the cushion and pulled out an unopened chocolate bar, his eyes fixed on Regulus._

 _"We can't trust -"_

 _"He sent Kreacher on a secret mission. He wouldn't have returned had I not ordered him to return afterwards. I don't know what the mission was, but Kreacher can bring us there."_

 _"To a trap?" Sirius muttered._

 _"Take my wand, give me Veritaserum, whatever you want," Regulus stated. "There is something Dark, hidden away. It's something of value to him and it may help you."_

 _"And what are you after in return for this?" Remus asked._

 _"Safety. Freedom. I want to be on this side of Azkaban when this all comes crashing down. I want it to all be over so I can live my life!"_

 _"Do we trust him?" James asked._

 _Sirius stared at him for a long time. "He's telling the truth," he finally said, leaning back. "Fine. But you need to speak to Dumbledore."_

...oOo...

Regulus was drawn out of his memory by a loud, dramatic sigh from Harry. He glanced over to see the boy staring at his plate in dismay. The only thing left was some cauliflower.

"I'm finished; can I have dessert now?" Harry asked, raising his eyes from the plate and looking between James and Regulus.

Regulus looked over and shook his head. "You've left your vegetables."

"But… it's cauliflower," Harry stated pleadingly.

"Your papa is right," James stated. "If you don't eat your vegetables, you can't have any pudding."

Harry reluctantly stabbed at the cauliflower with his fork, slowly bringing a piece to his mouth. "Do I have to?"

"If you don't, we'll invite your uncles over," Regulus threatened.

"No! Uncle Remus always eats all the chocolate," Harry said. "There'll be none left for me!" He quickly put the food into his mouth and began to chew quickly, scared that his Uncle Remus would be invited over before he could get a bit of dessert.

...oOo...

 _James ran out of the bedroom, his gaze moving around. He hadn't heard Harry cry, and freaked out. He knew Harry had been there when he had gone to bed._

 _He froze, his eyes fixed on Regulus Black with the boy curled up in his arms as they watched cartoons together._

 _"Regulus?" he murmured._

 _"James," he whispered. "I didn't want to take him far. I knew you… Harry was upset and I wanted you to get some sleep for once. You haven't slept well since… for almost a year now."_

 _"Thank you," James whispered, dropping down onto the sofa next to him. Harry shuffled so he was cuddling into both of them and turned his attention back to the cartoons._

 _"It's okay. You've helped me so much. I can't help but wonder - if I had waited longer before defecting -"_

 _"You couldn't have known," James stated. "But it's… I meant thank you for everything. For helping me through it all. I knew Sirius and Remus would be there for me, but I never expected the support you offered me."_

 _Regulus grinned. "You were there for me when I defected. You all stood by me when the others didn't trust me."_

 _"So we're even?"_

 _"If you're keeping count," Regulus murmured._

 _"I don't know what I would have done without you... I mean, all of you," James whispered._

 _The three watched the television, and one by one, they fell asleep._

 _When Regulus woke up, James' arms were around him and Harry was laying across their laps, fast asleep._

 _"Is this okay?" James whispered._

 _Regulus could only nod. He had no intention of moving or having James move away._

...oOo...

"So, any plans tomorrow?" James said, pulling on a t-shirt and slipping into the bed. "Has Harry said what he wants to do?"

Regulus shook his head. "Sirius and Remus have offered to take him to the Aquarium," he replied. "They said that we could have the evening to ourselves and pick him up on Sunday morning."

"Sounds like a plan," James decided, patting the space next to him. "I'm cold, come and warm me up."

Regulus smirked. "Needy, aren't you, Potter?"

"For you? Always!"

* * *

 **Thanks to Raybe and Firefly for betaing :)**


	4. Under the Cloak

Written for Quidditch League - Round 5

Chaser: You must choose to write either the scenario prompt, quote prompt or head!canon prompt. _Harry Potter quote: Your story must revolve around the quote. It doesn't have to be directly quoted, but you can if you'd like._

Box: Hogsmeade - Harry Potter Quote: "What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?"

11\. (word) Atmosphere

13\. (phrase) 'Under lock and key.'

1\. (quote) 'Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.' - Tony Stark, Iron Man

* * *

 **Under the Cloak**

* * *

"So, this is a date… right?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, a proper date… with flowers and romantic crap."

"I see," Remus murmured. "And it'll just be the two of us?"

James didn't miss the panicked look thrown in his direction, and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head. Of course it needed to be the two of them. Him and Peter couldn't very well join them on a date.

Sirius turned back to Remus. "Yeah. Just me and you. Like I said, a proper date with poetry and… and chocolate and snogging and stuff."

James turned back to his magazine as Remus smiled at Sirius. He didn't need to watch all the soppy stuff. He was only in the room for moral support, and to make sure Sirius didn't make a fool of himself in asking Remus out.

Otherwise, Sirius would never have gotten the courage to ask him out.

James' eyes drifted over a photo of the Wigtown Wanderers scoring a goal, but he wasn't focused. He knew that Sirius would demand his attention the moment Remus left the room or went to sleep. If the look on his face was anything to go by, Sirius would most likely panic about being on the date alone with Remus.

James didn't quite understand why; it wasn't like it was the first time Sirius had been alone with Remus. It happened quite often, actually, as the obvious-to-everyone-but-them feelings between the two of them grew. They were trying to make sense of their emotions, whilst feeling terrified that the other would never return their feelings.

Point being that Remus and Sirius were together most of the time.

James flicked the page, ignoring the other two whispering to each other. He wasn't in a romantic mood, having been turned down by Lily Evans, again.

He wasn't sure why as he had changed a lot that year. For a start, he was Head boy. He wasn't pranking as much as before, and he was actually looking out for the younger students – even the Slytherins. If that didn't spell 'dedicated', he didn't know what did.

Not that he expected her to fall into his arms or anything, but she could at least stop being so cold towards him. He wasn't as bad as _Snape_ , becoming a Death Eater and calling Lily a 'Mudblood'.

He let out a small sigh, trying to turn his attention back to the Quidditch magazine. Unfortunately, even when he read the page with information about how excellent the newest broom on the market, the Nimbus, was doing, he couldn't find it in himself to care that much.

Maybe it was time to give up on Lily Evans. His friends had said as much, even Remus had said that Lily was a lost cause, and he had been so sure that Lily would warm up to James before. Maybe he should set his sights on someone who was open to his flirtations.

Someone like Regulus Black, perhaps?

Sirius sitting on his bed was a welcome distraction from the Lily and Regulus thoughts, and James dropped the magazine onto the bed next to him.

"He said yes!" Sirius announced smugly, as though there would be any doubt at all. James grinned, holding back comments about how he had been sitting on the next bed for the whole conversation.

"That's great, mate," James replied. "I knew he would."

"I need to get some chocolates and flowers before tomorrow, but I have detention in a bit…"

James sighed, completely aware with what Sirius was about to ask. "Okay, but you write down what you want. I'm not risking picking it myself just for you to throw a dramatic-sulk because I bought the wrong thing."

"I do not throw dramatic sulks," Sirius muttered, frowning at his best friend and folding his arms.

"So, what are you getting lover-wolf for your date tomorrow?"

Sirius' face lit up immediately at the mention of Remus. "Flowers and chocolate… and oh, I have that book I bought him for his birthday. I could give it now and replace –"

"It's a first date," James stated, shaking his head. "Remus isn't going to expect a present. Trust me, he won't expect anything… but if you're adamant on a gift, chocolate is perfect. After all, it's Remus."

Sirius nodded his head. "How about some of those chocolate flowers? And a big box of –"

"I won't be able to sneak boxes back," James replied, standing up from his bed and pushing his feet into his shoes. "Why don't you get a basket and then fill the chocolate into that? It'll look nice and will fit more chocolate than a chocolate box, plus you know you're getting his favourites in there. It'll be easy for me to carry a basket."

"Brilliant!" Sirius stated. "You get on that; I'll get to detention." Sirius made to stand up but hesitated. "Another thing… I need a favour," Sirius asked, sounding anxious.

"What is it?"

"I… I can't go on the date alone!"

James rolled his eyes, having expected Sirius to panic over this fact.

"But –"

"So, I want you to come too… just bring the cloak. If you sit at the next table and only talk to me when Remus isn't there, then we can get through this date."

"'We' as in you and Remus?"

"'We' as in me and you. You're going to help me charm him. You come up with all that poetry for Evans and all those excellent chat-up lines. You should be able to help me with Remus."

"So, the date that Remus requested to be just you and him… you want me to tag along? You want me to give up my whole Saturday following you under a cloak whilst you and Remus flirt and get all coupley and make sex-eyes at each other. What's in it for me?"

"I, Sirius Black, will owe you."

James narrowed his eyes. "I'll do it for half the day. If you go down around ten, you have me until one. Three hours. There's no way I'm going to follow you both around for the whole day."

Sirius bit his lip in thought. "That'll work," he finally muttered.

"And you will owe me. That means whenever I need help, no matter what it is, you have to help me."

Sirius nodded his head. "Unless you screw up. This is your free-pass if you do something stupid."

"Done."

...oOo...

James didn't know why he was there. Sirius was managing perfectly fine by himself. He wondered if Sirius had even forgotten he was tagging along.

James shifted to avoid someone walking into him, his eyes still on the pair.

"Your lips are as red as a cherry," Sirius murmured. James rolled his eyes, relieved that Remus seemed to be loving the strange and corny comments that Sirius kept blurting out.

He had explained time and time again to Sirius that he needed to think before speaking, but Sirius didn't seem to have that ability around Remus.

He watched for a few more minutes, noting his time was almost up. He couldn't help but smile. Even with the cringe-worthy things Sirius was saying, it was clearly a romantic atmosphere between the pair. They only had eyes for each other, and their hands were entwined over the table.

James felt slightly jealous at the sight, wanting to feel that with someone too. He pushed the feelings aside. It wasn't the time to feel jealous, Sirius and Remus both deserved each other, and they both deserved to be happy.

James waited until Remus had headed to the bar for another round of drinks before starting over towards the table. He wanted to let Sirius know that he was leaving but was unaware that someone standing close to him had their foot on the corner of the cloak.

James stepped forward, feeling the cloak slip as he moved. He grabbed the cloak before it uncovered more than his head. He yanked it from under the person's foot and pulled it around him before anyone could notice. He glanced around, but no-one was looking his way, though the person who had stood on the cloak looked very confused.

Satisfied, James headed over to Sirius. "Time for me to go. You've got this."

Sirius tilted his head slightly in understanding. "Thanks, mate," he murmured into the table. "I owe you."

...oOo...

"Potter?"

James frowned. He was still under the cloak, but someone was calling after him. He took a look around and spotted Regulus Black looking this way and that.

James turned away, heading towards the alley next to the pub.

"Potter!"

He turned once more to find Regulus Black in the alley with his wand out. James wondered if Regulus was going to kidnap him and bring him to his Death Eater buddies… or maybe order James to be his sex-slave. Yeah, that was it. James could handle that. It would be a tiring job, but rewarding, as Regulus was attractive and –

"I know you're under that blasted cloak."

"How?" Crap. Now Regulus would be certain that he was there. James cursed himself for answering as a slow smile spread over Regulus' lips. There was no point in even pretending, and he pulled off the cloak.

"What do you want, Regulus?" James asked. He had long given up calling the younger Black by his surname. It reminded him that this was Sirius' little brother, and he shouldn't be thinking about Regulus at all. His eyes moved down Regulus' body as Regulus moved forward.

"I just wanted to know what your head was doing floating around the Three Broomsticks."

"Why? You want to write about it in Death Eater Weekly?" James retorted, folding the cloak up and slipping it into his robes. "Or did you just want to get me alone?"

James leered at him, hoping Regulus chose the second option.

"I just wanted to inform you that it's not your best idea since you have no ability to remain inconspicuous. I knew you were there and have no doubt that Lupin saw you too. Maybe you should try walking quietly? You sounded like a herd of elephants walking up the street."

"So you _were_ following me!" James stated, grinning. "I knew you wanted a bit of this!"

Regulus rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "I saw your head, and –"

"And you seem to have a fixation on it. Do you want a proper look?" James murmured, moving closer.

"I wouldn't want to do anything that would require bleach or an obliviate," Regulus sneered. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Me? You were the one following… stalking me. Is this a Black thing? Do you all stalk the people you fancy?" James watched, shocked at the blush that appeared on Regulus' cheeks. "Because I'm totally alright with you being a stalker. Stalk away."

"What did you say I am?"

"Gay for me!" James stated with a wink that would make Sirius proud… well, one Sirius would be proud of if it had been aimed at someone who wasn't his little brother. "So, next Hogsmeade weekend, why don't you stalk me to Madam Puddifoots? I'll stalk you, too, so it's not weird. Shall we start our stalking at about… twelve?"

"You're out of your mind," Regulus said, backing out of the alley.

"That wasn't a 'no'," James called after him. Regulus continued walking without saying another word.

"So… if it's not a 'no', does that make it a 'yes'? It's a date, right?"

James decided to take the silence as a 'yes'. He wished he wasn't alone. He felt the need to high-five someone after his success in asking out Regulus Black.

...oOo...

James pulled the door to the dorm-room open and closed it behind him. He turned, finding himself under the narrowed gaze of Remus.

He glanced around, noticing a very chastised Sirius slumped on his bed, clearly sulking. Great.

Peter was nowhere to be seen and James couldn't blame him. Peter had probably run off the second Remus looked in his direction.

James turned his gaze back to Remus.

"A very interesting thing happened today," Remus stated, not taking a moment to blink. James fidgeted, wanting nothing more than to look away or have a magazine or something to hide behind, but something in Remus' clear amber eyes had him frozen in place.

"Oh?"

"You see, I was on a wonderful date and was enjoying myself immensely… and I headed to the bar. I turn to look towards my date…" his gaze flickered to Sirius, who bowed his head, refusing to meet Remus' eyes, "when I noticed something very strange – just for a moment that is."

"You… did?"

"I did," Remus confirmed, sounding scarily calm. James was terrified. It was the voice Remus used when things were the opposite of calm. "I spotted a head."

"Your lucky day," James blurted out. "I didn't realise you and Sirius were at that level of –"

Sirius let out a strangled sound: a mixture between a snort and a laugh before going silent at Remus' glance in his direction.

"I saw a floating head." James opened his mouth but closed it under Remus' glare. "Just in the middle of the pub. One that could be achieved by a cloak, perhaps?"

"Funny, that. I wonder who –"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?"

"It wasn't me," James lied.

"It was you. Sirius has already sold you out, I'm afraid. Now, I know why Sirius asked you to do it, but you're going to tell me why you agreed with the… the insane idea of following us on our first date."

"Because Sirius asked me to?"

"We both know that Sirius doesn't… doesn't think these things through, but you should have more sense than that, Potter."

James fidgeted some more. Remus only used his surname when he was completely pissed. "I wanted to help. Sirius wanted the date to go perfectly so you'd want to go on future dates with him but was worried that he'd say something or do something stupid. I was supposed to stop that from happening."

"Yet you caused it by being there." Remus sighed. "It was supposed to be a first date. We're all friends here, and we can do things together all the time, but the first date is supposed to be just me and Sirius. I wouldn't have even known that you were there if I hadn't caught you."

"Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," James stated. "I wanted to help and make the date perfect."

"And how much of it was Sirius? The poems, the great chat-up lines? How much of it was actually Sirius? How much of it was you? I wanted to date Sirius, not both of you."

"Moony, I'm hurt," James began. "I…" he trailed off at the glare Sirius was giving him. Right. Now wasn't the time to pretend that he wanted to date Remus, too. Got it. "It was all Sirius. I just threw bits of paper at him when he was about to say something stupid. I didn't tell him anything to actually say."

Remus glanced at Sirius again. "On our next date, you will _not_ invite anyone. Do you understand?"

"Next date?" Sirius' face lit up at the idea. "Yeah, of course, whatever you want! James will stay here under lock and key."

"Stay here under lock and key? What if I have things I want to get in Hogsmeade? What if I have a date?"

Two disbelieving glances were thrown his way. "A date?" Sirius scoffed. "What? Finally wore Evans down?"

James glared at him before walking over to his bed. "It wasn't Evans I was going to take. I was going to take Regulus."

"Regulus?" He heard Sirius get up from the bed and stomp over to him. "If you think for one minute I'd let you take my little brother –"

"You owe me, remember. Anything I wanted, and this is it."

Sirius froze. "When I said anything, that didn't include my brother!" he hissed.

James shook his head. "Too late. I've already asked him."

"Did he shoot you down?" Sirius asked hopefully.

James shook his head. "It was closer to a 'yes' than I've ever gotten from Evans."

James groaned at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut behind Sirius. "Moony, do you think you can persuade him that me dating Regulus isn't a bad thing?"

Remus shook his head. "I think even my powers of persuasion aren't enough to fix this."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **2774 words**


	5. Not a Normal Tuesday After All

**Not a Normal Tuesday After All**

 **Written for Quidditch League:**

 **Holyhead Harpies - Chaser 1 -** Round 9 - Write a story about a known Quidditch player. Write about a witch or wizard protecting someone. 13. (dialogue) "Should we tell him that it's fake?" / 2. (word) defeated / 14. (colour) lime green

 **Hogwarts:**

 **Muggle Music** \- Write about someone whose past is having an impact on their actions in the present.

 **The Valentine's Making Station** \- Write about a platonic friendship between two men.

 **Golden Ticket Event** \- 136: Dirty smirks - Write about Regulus Black

 **The Musical Category Challenge** \- The Right Hand Man - Write about someone who needs help.

* * *

For James, it was a usual Tuesday. Go to work, come home, have dinner and keep an eye out in case an owl appeared or a patronus found him, urgently asking for his assistance.

What he didn't expect was to find Regulus Black on the other side of the door. His clothes and hair were soaked. His skin was damp too.

Regulus reached up, his sleeve wiping over his eyes, which had little effect seeing as his sleeve was dripping with water, and James' gaze moved past Regulus. There was no rain outside. He glanced at Sirius' brother once more and waited.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" Regulus asked, his tone tired and lacking the haughty tone it would have previously had.

"I don't know. Am I?" James replied.

"I imagine you are," Regulus said. "First and foremost, I'm your best friend's brother, despite everything else. Second, your Gryffindor nature wouldn't leave me like this."

James went to close the door, already rolling his eyes.

"And third, you want to know why I'm here."

James paused. That was true. Plus, despite how Sirius complained about Regulus, he knew that Sirius wouldn't be happy if James had passed up a chance to help Regulus. He pulled the door open. "Into the bathroom. You should take a shower and I'll get you something dry to wear," he said, somewhat reluctantly.

Regulus gave a tiny, tired smile in James' direction and James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If you really are Regulus," he added, lifting his wand.

Regulus merely rolled his eyes, not looking threatened in the slightest at the wand pointed at his face. "Ask what you need to ask, I'd really like to take that shower sooner rather than later."

"Fine." James thought hard about a question. "What… what… is Sirius' biggest secret?"

"Him and Lupin, I'd suspect. Though I wouldn't class that as a secret. My brother isn't as discreet as he believes. How about we discuss the cardigan that he kept under his pillow the last summer he spent at home?"

James considered the answer. Only someone who had shared a room or house with Sirius would know about the cardigan incident. He lowered his wand. "Go."

Regulus unsteadily headed down the hall, glancing in doorways as he went until he reached the bathroom. James flicked his wand, getting rid of the wet patches where Regulus had stepped, before heading to the airing cupboard for clean towels. Once he had retrieved a couple and some spare clothes, he opened the bathroom door and pushed them through the gap, onto the counter.

As he closed the door, he could hear the sound of the shower turning on.

...oOo…

Two cups of hot water were poured under Regulus' watchful eye and James glared at him. "I'm not going to spike your drink," he said, somewhat angry at the unspoken accusation as he popped the teabags in.

"I never said you were," Regulus replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. James glanced at him. Regulus didn't look like Regulus now. There were no expensive trousers and robes, no gold thread lining his clothes. In James' old tracksuit bottoms, thick socks and long-sleeved lime green t-shirt, he looked more like Sirius than ever. Especially since his damp hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

James wondered if Regulus hated the feel of wet hair against his neck as much as Sirius hated it.

"You're watching me carefully," he replied, biting back any other retort and trying to be as civil as possible.

"I am. I'm considering where to start with my story and how you'll react. I'm also wondering why anyone would own clothing this colour and if you picked this on purpose just to torment me."

"Story? You have a lot to tell? I somehow doubt that." James stirred a couple of sugars into his tea before glancing at Regulus. He decided not to comment on the t-shirt or how Regulus was right on why he picked _that_ colour.

"Two also," Regulus replied. James turned back to the drinks. James expected him to say more and fill the silence but Regulus seemed more content not speaking and James didn't have much to say.

Once the drinks were made, he walked through to the living room and set them on the table. Regulus dropped down onto the sofa and let out a sigh.

"They think I'm dead. No, that's not right. They would suspect it by now I would assume."

"I'm sorry, what?" James asked uncertainly.

Regulus' lips curved up at the corners slightly. "I believe right now, it's best that they continue to assume that I'm dead."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Regulus replied. "I've got an item I believe is of importance to… him. It is perhaps a key to stopping him. Whatever it is and whatever it means, it's valuable and he went to extreme lengths to have it protected."

"And you're here because…" James trailed off, hoping Regulus would fill him in on the reason. After all, Regulus could have gone to Dumbledore.

"Because for some reason, I trust you," Regulus admitted. "For everything you did to protect my brother, I feel you are trustworthy enough to help me. Plus… I don't know where my brother lives. In fact, he'd probably have slammed the door straight in my face."

"Probably."

"Most likely… unless Lupin was there. But if that was the case, he'd be angry about Lupin being on my side. This way, you can be the mediator to resolve this. But I know what you want to hear. James Potter, I'm here because I need your help."

James couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. Those were words he had never expected to hear from Regulus and they did feel good to hear. "Of course you do. Now, first things first. The item."

"A locket." Regulus reached into the pocket of the tracksuit bottoms and pulled it out. "He almost killed Kreacher in the attempts to hide this. It was guarded by a potion that made me want to die. Inferi almost dragged me down into the water. I'm not sure what Kreacher did at the last minute…"

James recalled the water that was dripping from Regulus' clothes upon his arrival. "Don't tell me that you came immediately here?"

"I did," Regulus confirmed, handing over the locket. "Well, I wasn't going to go back to Grimmauld Place, was I? I replaced it with a fake one of course. In case it's checked. He'll just think that I didn't get to the bottom of the bowl and died. I have to of course use blood to open the door in—"

"Regulus, you're not making sense," James insisted. "Tell me why he'll think you're dead."

"Because my blood was used to open the main door. I would imagine that the Dark Lord would become aware of someone going into his cave and activating the door with their blood. But if he goes to check, the locket remains and I'm missing. He'll assume that I'm dead."

"And what is the locket?"

"I don't know," Regulus confessed. "It means something to him. He went to great lengths to hide it in the first place. Can you feel the darkness radiating off it?" He watched James expectantly.

"Yeah. It makes me feel… wrong," James muttered, passing the locket back. He watched as Regulus carefully took it by the chain between two fingers as though he didn't want to touch it more than he needed to, and it was dropped onto the sofa.

"It might be important," James continued. "I'll have to show it to Dumbledore."

"Don't let a single person know about this except for my brother. If anyone finds out you have this locket, they'll know that I'm alive."

"And what do you plan to do now that you're 'dead'?" James asked.

"Well, in return for information about the Death Eaters and this locket, I'm requesting your protection."

"My… my protection?" James spluttered. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Firstly, I'm your best friend's brother. Second, you are a Gryffindor and it's in your nature to help those in need."

"And third?" James asked, raising his eyebrows and repeating Regulus' earlier words back.

"Well, thirdly, you want that locket."

"I'm not sure if any of those are good enough reasons."

"How about the fact that if they find me, I'll be classed a traitor and they'll kill me."

James let out a sigh. Regulus was right again. James couldn't let Regulus leave. He was too valuable to the Order and too valuable to Sirius.

"You can stay for now," James offered.

...oOo…

Voldemort's long fingers moved over the entrance to his cave where the dark blood stained the rock. His wards had been right: someone had been there recently.

He thought about who it could be. The only person who knew of the cave was the old house-elf.

It took only a couple of seconds to connect the dots. It had been a lower Death Eater that had given him use of the house-elf. A Death Eater that had failed to return to him on the last summons. The blood was old enough for the events to add up.

If the house-elf had somehow survived, it could have told the Death Eater of his purpose in the cave. That would explain his absence. Voldemort's lips twisted into a rare smile. Of course, that Death Eater would be dead now. The potion would have been too much, he would have been dragged into the water, solving all issues.

Voldemort turned, his gaze on the two Death Eaters he had summoned to accompany him. He would obliviate them later, but first he wanted to ensure that the locket was still there. It was better to be sure. Lucius was to come with him of course, as his trusted second in command. As for the second, he needed someone expendable. Someone who would do his bidding without complaint.

Pettigrew, his bumbling spy who had caused his Death Eaters to go on too many wild goose chases, was the second to come. Pettigrew would serve his purpose.

"Go across and show me the contents of the pedestal," he ordered. Lucius froze, his eyes widening at the word _'pedestal'_. He had been the one tasked to find a way to contain something and had been the one to present the idea to Voldemort in the first place so he knew what was about to happen.

Voldemort's lips curved up again. " _'Wormtail'_ is looking quite thirsty," he added, enjoying the way Pettigrew flinched at the mention of the nickname his friends had given him.

Lucius gave a slight nod of his head and began to instruct Pettigrew to the boat and Voldemort turned his attention away. Clearly he needed better wards than the ones he had already set on the place. Keeping an eye on the boat's progress, he began to add power to the wards and spells that were designed to keep others out.

He laughed as he heard Wormtail cry out at the first taste of the potion.

...oOo...

Lucius stared down at Peter, taking in the empty, defeated look in his eyes, with a sneer on his own face. The look had appeared many drinks ago and there was little more of a whimpering, shivering shell of a man. The type that wouldn't come back from digesting so much of the drink of despair, but would remain a mess.

Knowing his lord was looking, he turned to glance at the prize, but his eyes widened. Their lord had pushed the image of a locket into his mind before he had crossed. Now the potion was gone, Lucius could see that this locket was different.

He picked it up to examine it. "Should we tell him that it's fake?" he asked, knowing that the man who sobbing on the ground wouldn't answer. He resisted aiming a kick at Pettigrew, not wanting to sully his shoes any further. There was already enough filth on them from their journey, not that he would dare complain in front of his lord.

Lucius knew the punishment would fall onto him. He had been the one to come up with the idea of the potion and hiding the item within. If his lord found out that the potion had failed, he would blame Lucius.

Lucius turned to his lord who was watching from the other side, and held up the locket. He received a nod in return, and replaced the locket. The second the locket touched the bottom, the bowl filled once more.

With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the boat raised up to meet them and Lucius grabbed Pettigrew up from the ground, pushing him towards the boat and taking delight in the way the man fell into it. Unfortunately he was in no state to row them across, which meant Lucius had to.

But in the scheme of things, he'd rather do the rowing than be the one to drink the potion. His master didn't need to know that anything was different on the island, and Lucius wouldn't have to be punished.

...oOo...

James had started to keep a closer eye on his housemate. After his initial suspicion of Sirius' brother, he had watched carefully but Regulus was content to stay indoors and flick through his books, throwing the occasional complaint about the lack of choice. James found himself starting to trust Regulus.

Sirius had visited too and though there were some harsh words exchanged, James could see past the words and knew that Regulus would see past them too. The worry and concern for Regulus' safety was clear in Sirius' eyes and James had then been ordered to keep Regulus safe.

Books from Sirius and Remus' apartment were sent over to keep Regulus busy whilst he wasn't talking to Dumbledore about Death Eater activities and secrets.

Two weeks later, James woke up to the sound of whimpering and gasping from the other room. His wand was pulled from under his pillow and he ran out of his room, wearing just his boxers, barging into Regulus' room, his wand at the ready.

Regulus was alone, but the sweat was evident in the way his hair was sticking to his skin. He was struggling to breath, letting out choked sounds, his hands clenching around his throat desperately.

"Accio bezoar," James shouted, unsure what else he could do. If it wasn't an effect of a poison as he suspected, he would be wasting time.

One quickly shot into his hand and James rushed to the bedside. He grabbed Regulus' jaw with one hand and shoved the stone past his lips with the other.

Regulus' body shook and his glassy eyes fixed on James.

"Come on, let this be poison," James whispered desperately, watching Regulus.

Suddenly Regulus had flipped over, drawing his knees under him and coughing. The stone fell from his lips, landing on the bed below him, and Regulus' head hung down as he drew in breath after breath.

James waited silently.

"Thank you," Regulus said, one he was able to lift his head once more. "I believe it's time I see a healer."

"What happened?" James asked. "We've been eating and drinking pretty much the same thing."

Regulus just shook his head, his body shivering slightly. James grabbed a blanket and helped Regulus into a sitting position on the bed. "I drank an unknown potion before I first arrived here. It's possible that… maybe that's what caused this."

"What potion?"

"I've been researching but have failed to work it out just yet. It drains your energy. It makes you relive your worst moments. It—"

"Drink of Despair," James said softly. "I've read about that actually. There can be various side effects. You should have been treated straight away. Had I known…"

"I should have known better than to think that my arrival here would be the end of everything," Regulus mumbled.

"It should have been!" James exclaimed. "This is just one set back, Regulus. I'm here to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. I promise you'll be safe with me."

The corners of Regulus' mouth twisted upwards ever so slightly. "Careful, Potter. People might think you're actually starting to grow fond of me."

"Fond isn't the word I'd use," James muttered with a snort. "But maybe you're growing on me."

* * *

Review Please :)

2743 words

Thanks to my team for all the help!


End file.
